Half Pokemon & Human!
by KingPilk
Summary: This story is about a kid finds out by Arecus that he is Half Pokemon & Human will his life be the same of different and will he make new friends with different people? find out. Does the kid use his powers for good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 Half Pokemon & half Human?!

A kid called Erik was playing in his room playing pokemon on his ds and suddenly a big flash of light got him and dragged him into the heavns.

A voice said 'Welcome Erik.'

Erik said "Whos there?"

The voice said 'Do a 180.'

Erik turned around and saw alot of legendary Pokemon.

The voice said "Welcome Erik the reason you are here is we need you tell you something."

Erik said "What is it and who are you?"

The voice said "I'm Arceus the god of all pokemon."

Erik nodded and said "What was it you want to say Arceus."

Arecus said "This is hard but you are half Pokemon."

Erik was shocked.

Arecus said "Its true do you know that little ball on your neck?"

Erik nodded.

Arecus said "Press then think of a Pokemon you want to be."

Erik nodded and Press the little ball on his neck and he turned into a Latios.

Latias blushed because Erik turned into Latios.

Arecus said "See you are a half Pokemon."

Erik nodded.

Arecus said "We allowing Pokemon to come into your world."

Erik nodded and said "I becareful to use this power."

Arecus said "Don't worry about it your school does not know about it."

Erik nodded.

Latias said "I come with you."

Arecus said "Becareful Erik and Latias."

Erik and Latias nodded.

When back on Earth Erik had to get change to go to school.

Latias said "Here Erik put me in this ok?"

Erik nodded and Latias touched the ball and Latias was now in the pokeball.

Erik walked to school and it was normal until someone pressed the ball on Erik's neck.

Erik thought "Oh no"

Erik was turned into his Pokemon form.

The kid said "You are a monster!"

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was scared now because people would call him.

People started calling Erik even his Teacher were.

Latias said thought Psychic "'Erik don't worry just leave now don't give a shit about them'"

Erik said thought Psychic "'I going to now.'"

Latias nodded.

Erik went to the window and said "Latias its time."

Erik transformed to his Pokemon form and flew off with Latias back to Erik's home.

Latias was sad for Erik.

Arecus appeared and said 'Anything happened Erik?'

Latias said 'A person touch Erik's neck to transform him into his Pokmon form.'

Arecus said 'And?'

Erik said "They took the mick out of me I don't think it will stop now."

Arecus felt sad for Erik until he heard voices saying "Kill the idiot." another saying "Die freak!"

A loud voice were heard 'LEAVE ERIK ALONE OR YOU WILL BURN!'

Latias said 'Entei.'

Everyone laughed at Entei until he let out a Flamethower and it scared the people.

Erik and Latias and Arecus walked out.

Entei said 'Pricks taking the mick out of you Erik.'

Erik said "I really want them all to burn for taking the mick out of me!"

Latias said 'I don't like when you go mad you are always peaceful.'

Erik said "Don't worry Latias soon this is over I promise to be peaceful."

Latias nodded and turned into her Human form and kiss Erik on the lips.

(Next day)

Erik was in school with people giving him evil looks and saying evil stuff.

Erik was never doing anything because everyone thinks he is werid

No one even helped him everyone in his class had to move there seats so miss can whisper.

Erik didn't before talking and he left.

A girl that was in his form he saw put on facebook saying "Is there a different between a man and a pokemon as one?"

People say "I don't know why but we just take the mick out of Erik I feel sad for him."

Other people were sad because Erik was missing out of stuff.

Erik was on the Playground everyone still being nasty he walked another way and he hid on a golf course crying his eyes out.

Latias said 'Erik you still got us.'

Erik said "Latias I know that but I really want some human friends I were fine before but now they found out nothing is the same."

(End of Chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE BETTER THEN THE OTHER ONES IF YOU LIKE MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A FAVOURITE FOR THIS STORY OR YOU WANT TOO SEE MORE OF MY STORIES PLZ DO A FAVOURITE AUTHOR ENJOY :D **

Episode 3 Sorry?!

Erik was in his house his house was not big and it was normal size to fit 4 people in it or maybe 5.

Erik went to his room and his room was a little room in blue.

Erik chilled on his bed and was thinking how to get them to believe he is not a freak or a monster.

Latias was sad because she didn't want to see a person like Erik thinking to hard or sad that he is called.

Erik heard his dad's phone go off.

Erik said "God dammint Dad forgot his phone."

Erik answer the phone and said "Hello?"

A voice said "Hey Erik this is Mr Trees how are you?"

Erik said "Not happy."

Mr Trees said "Why?"

Erik said "I just found out a couple days ago I'm half Pokemon & Human and now People taken the mick out of me."

Mr Trees said "Is your dad there Erik?"

Erik said "He is back now one sec."

Erik shouted "Dad my Headteacher is on the phone."

Erik's dad said "Ok."

The phone Erik's dad is using is a Samsung Galaxy 4.

Erik went back into his room and Latias said "Who was it?"

Erik said "My headteacher Latias."

Latias nodded.

Erik's dad said "Erik your headteacher said He is trying to sort the problem you having but it might not be easy."

Erik nodded.

(Next day)

Erik was on his on the football cage.

The football cage is a little cage for people to play Football or Basketball.

People were calling Erik and he just ingored and people were saying "How is he not mad?"

Erik said with Psychic "This is working Latias."

Latias said with Psychic "I know its a awesome way to make the pain go."

Erik nodded.

(After break)

Nearly everyone part from Erik were in the hall.

Mr Trees said "I got told by a kid parents that the kid was being bullyed because he was different then everyone else."

No one said anything because they were scared now.

Mr Trees said "Do you like if you was called?"

No one said anything.

Mr Trees said "Whats give you right to hurt that kid then?"

No one said anything.

A door was heard but no one could tell which door.

**[BY THE WAY THE SCHOOL I TALKING ABOUT IS PHILIPS HIGH SCHOOL]**

(After Assembly)

Nearly the whole tier year tired to find Erik when a teacher said "Everyone Erik has gone home you can tell him next day."

(Next day Thursday Location: Philips High School)

Erik was chilling in a secert location no one knows now but in form he did heard from everyone in his from "Sorry for calling you Erik."

People said "I saw a person going into a hole that leads somewhere do you know where this hole is?"

Another person said "Follow me."

Erik heard footsteps and he was about to move when Latias stopped him and said "Erik they here to say sorry."

Erik nodded.

There were 20 people where Erik was and one person said "Erik we are all all together now."

The 20 people said "SORRY!"

Erik said "It is okay I should of told you before someone found out."

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
